


Animal Crossing Is a Good Game, Logan

by your_cringy_father



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Overall, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and then remus is there so its kinda unpure but, because why shouldn't they get to play animal crossing too >:000, just so sweet and pure just some boys playin games, pretty pure, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_cringy_father/pseuds/your_cringy_father
Summary: Thomas gets a Switch and the new animal crossing game! Patton seems excited and Logan is nonplussed. Wonder how long that'll last?(the shortest shit ive ever written because i couldnt get this out of my head)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Animal Crossing Is a Good Game, Logan

“What is this?” Were the first words out of Logan’s mouth upon being handed this dual colored controller-looking device. 

“It’s a Switch!” Patton squeaks, saddling up next to him on the couch, thoroughly ruining Logan’s informed reading.  
“A switch?” Logan raised an eyebrow, “Are your glasses well cleaned, Patton? This is not a lighting level or button to turn on or off the lights.”  
Patton simply laughs and shakes his head, “No, no. It’s a new game thing! Like Frogger!”  
Logan sits quietly for a more detailed explanation. 

“Hold on--” Patton hums and turns on the gaming device, clicking effortlessly and ending up in a game called ‘Animal Crossing’. “This is my favorite game! Thomas just introduced me to it, apparently the kiddo-- Virgil-- He likes it too!” His characters jogs through the dirt roads to several houses, a black house with a purple roof, a white mansion looking one with a red roof, a yellow tent, and a simple, smaller, looking house with a light blue roof. Patton’s face shines with pride as he goes into the house and fiddles with the buttons, showing Logan around his virtual home. 

“This is… cute. However, it’s entirely useless. You can do all of these things in real life.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re picking up weeds right now. You can do that. Outside. We have had an infestation of the garden for--” 

“Logan, look! It’s a Violin Beetle!” 

Logan pauses, and the logical side squints at the pixilated insect to see, yes, Patton had… correctly identified the species of bug resting on the white lily outside his home. 

“I-- yes… how did you know that?” 

“They have tons of bugs in this game! And fish too. You can get butterflies like the Rajah Brooke birdwing, or the orchid mantis-- but it depends on the time of year or day it is.” 

Logan is silent, before muttering; “A game that correctly anticipates insects and amphibian times of activity, as well as correct seasonal breeding and naming?” 

“... Yes?” Patton says curiously. 

“... May I play?” 

The Heart immediately brightens at the suggestion, fumbling out, “Yes! Well that's what I meant to talk to you about! Virgil handed off the game to me and we’ve been playing on the same island so we can all be neighbors. You have the game for--” Patton looks up at the clock, “Until 9:00 pm, then it’s Virgil’s turn with the game.” 

Logan grabs the game, softly, from Patton’s hands and they start the process of registering his character into the game. 

\---

A few days later and Logan is quite happy with his home.  
It’s modern, white walls and blue flooring. Not much furniture other than what Patton has sent to him in the mail. 

He couldn’t bring himself to sell it. At least it fit with his minimalist aesthetic, but he could care less about the home. Instead, he was currently wandering through the upper levels of the island, watching for any sign of insect movement, as he was currently hunting a Citrus LongHorned Beetle. 

He waited awhile, cycling through the few spare chopped down trees in hopes to see one spawn, when he suddenly felt a presence over his shoulder. 

And considering that presence was followed by the smell of dirty gym socks, Logan presumed who it was. 

“Whatcha doin’, nerdy wolverine?” Remus muses, chin resting at an awkward angle over the couch to watch him game. 

“Playing a video game.” Logan explains simply, not looking up from his game. 

“Where are the guns? The hot men? Gritty atmosphere?” 

“This is Animal Crossing, Remus.” 

He could practically feel the displeasure radiating off the green creative twin. Over the time they’ve known each other, Remus has slowly calmed from his erratic self to a more tame, but still raunchy and intrusive force. However, he was no longer ripping out Logan’s skull when the side ignored his taunts. Which, in his opinion, was a character improvement. 

“What kind of game can be fun without murder?” 

Logan snorts, “I don’t know if this is fun, but it is rather interesting in its depiction of local insects. I have no idea how an atlas moth can survive these temperatures when the weather is as erratic as it is. Yesterday it was raining, why is there such a surplus of insects when the temperatures should be lowered?” He shakes his head in disappointment, “I thought it better than this.” 

Remus hums, “Well, it must be pretty good because you’ve been jacking it to this game for five hours, Professor X.” 

Logan’s head whips to the clock in the lower left of the screen to see with extreme disdain that, yes, it was way past his allotted time with the console. 

He grits his teeth and pushes off the couch, “It’s not that fun.” Logan mutters under his breath, “Just addicting, it’s a medical thing. Distracting from--” His protests slowly fade as he walks down the halls.

“Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go!” Remus calls as the nerd disappears into the different states of mind to find Virgil’s room and apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, support my work through my Ko-fi or through asks on my blog! 
> 
> KO-FI: https://ko-fi.com/yourarodad  
> TUMBLR: your-cringy-father


End file.
